


Lorem Ipsum After All

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [53]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:intimidating location.





	Lorem Ipsum After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolllie/gifts), [breadandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadandroses/gifts).



Geordie pauses at the foot of the stairs, looking up at the church front, dark and dripping from hours of steady drizzle. He’s never liked churches: too big, too empty, too cold and he’s particularly not keen on this one. What if the vicar smells a rat? What if there’s something wrong with the license? What if Caroline decides she can’t stand it and bolts? What if _Cathy_ bolts? What if--

‘Geordie -- come on.’ Cathy has paused on the top step; Caro’s already inside the church porch, he can hear her voice, artificially cheerful, chatting on with the vicar’s wife about the difficulty of finding flowers out of season. He only hopes he looks half as put-together as she does and that no-one else can hear the strain in her voice.

‘Geordie.’ Cathy’s right in front of him, her umbrella covering him and her cold hand finds his in the pocket of his overcoat. She weaves their fingers together and squeezes, hard. ‘Come on.’

He looks at her for a long minute, then takes a deep breath and nods, squeezing her hand back. He may never enter a church again but he’s damn well going into this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dessa's [Sound the Bells](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIGioQ7tfXg).


End file.
